


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by htbthomas



Category: Drop Dead Diva
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Huddling For Warmth, Yuletide 2014, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's bed has never felt so cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northern_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/gifts).



Jane pulls the comforter tighter around her shoulders, shivering slightly. Her muscles are tensing in places she didn't know she had muscles. Why is it so cold in here? Did the heat get turned down? Maybe it's the sheets, she should probably switch to polar fleece or six-ounce flannel... She grins, tucking the way-too-cool sheets under her chin. She loves having a good excuse for a shopping trip!

Then she shivers again. Okay, so she doesn’t have warmer covers—fine. She can change pajamas. Jane crawls out of bed and over to the dresser. She pulls out, and discards, several different sets of pajamas. The silk ones are long sleeved, but she’ll slide around too much. The cotton ones are soft and broken-in, but they’re so well-worn now that they’re thin. The sleep shirts are a no-go. And all the skimpy lingerie she bought for Grayson just will not do.

In the end, she layers the silk over the cotton, but only because the silk is slightly larger. Putting it on the other way around just makes the sleeves bunch up awkwardly. She’s already having a hard time getting to sleep with the cold as it is! Jane adds a pair of slipper socks and gets back into bed.

It’s better. But it’s still not warm enough. She picks up her phone off the nightstand and checks the weather outside. 54 degrees, normal for the season. It seriously feels like 30. All right, what can she do? She’s not about to go shopping in the middle of the night for an electric blanket, though if she gets desperate enough, she just might.

“Think warm thoughts,” she says aloud. A roaring fire. Hot sand under her toes at the beach. A jacuzzi turned up and bubbling. She hums with happiness at these thoughts, but they’re still not enough. Why is she suddenly feeling so cold, when it’s never been a problem before? When Grayson would cuddle in bed with her, he was often so hot that she had to carefully scoot away once he was asleep.

That’s it! Grayson isn’t in bed with her. She gazes longingly at the empty space that she considers his side of the bed. How long has it been now since he was there, only a small stretch of her arm away?

She misses it. Misses it desperately.

Okay, enough. Jane sits up and throws the covers off. Stalking to the bedroom door, she throws it open and shouts out into the living room, “Grayson Kent, if you don’t put down those case files and get in here right this moment..!”

Grayson turns to her—carefully, because his gunshot wound hasn’t fully healed—and gives her a smile. “Or you’ll what?”

“I…” She thinks for a moment. “...haven’t decided yet.” She takes a few steps into the room. “But I’m tired of sleeping without you—all those weeks you were in the hospital really chipped away at my _soul_.” She adds a dramatic flourish.

He gives her that lopsided grin that she once worried she’d never see again. “Well, then, I’d better get in there.”

Halfway through the night, she wakes up, sweating, but instead of scooting away, she snuggles closer.


End file.
